


Story Starters and Fragments

by MysticalShizz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freeform, Story Arc, Story Fragment, Story Starter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShizz/pseuds/MysticalShizz
Summary: I'm horrible at continuing a story once I've started it, so I decided to compile a bunch of story starters and fragments that have sat in my google drive for way too long. Feel free to use any of them, just make sure to leave credit for the fragment :)





	1. Fragment One

Her legs were sore. Logically it didn’t make sense, how long had she been laying in bed? Days? Weeks? Either way, she was nauseous at the thought.   
She rolled over, burrowing further into the sheets. It took a moment for her to recognize it, but as she pulled the sheets over her shoulders she tried to place the smell. The detergent used washing her sheets, the sour smell of her breath, and another, more pungent smell. A small inhale, then a deeper breath. 

Oh. 

It was her. 

How long had it been since she showered? Brushed her teeth? Washed her sheets? The thought of getting out of bed was overwhelming: her heart raced, in an attempt to feel grounded, she dug her fingernails into the soft skin of her inner forearms. If she could put her mind to it, she could pull herself out of bed, deposit herself into the shower, strip the sheets and wash them. She ran through a series of aborted motions, the energy expended was exhausting as she tried to get up, tried to get out of bed, tried so hard.


	2. Fragment Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is different in that I put place holders (eg. Friend 1, evil villain) instead of using names. Just be cautious.

The grounds fell silent; all eyes were on her, friend and foe alike. She stumbled back, but failed to catch her footing, collapsing on her back. For a second, everyone watched her prone form with bated breath, waiting for her to get up and continue leading the charge. Evil villain was frozen, holding the position used to strike her down. Each second seemed to last a lifetime, but as the seconds crept by, she hadn’t moved from where she had collapsed. 

Friend 1, closest to the unmoving form of her friend, stumbled closer, her movement unsteady and hesitant. However, before she could get too close, evil villain let out a choked cry. 

Evil villain scrambled backward, knees buckling and driving him to the ground, but he continued clawing his way farther from her body. Evil villain let out another cry, this time almost a wail, that travelled across the grounds, shaking everyone out of their daze, telling them exactly what her fate was. Her friends began to make their way toward her, first slowly, then breaking into full sprint as they grew near her form. The enemies they had been fighting were forgotten, but they were too busy watching her body, almost like they were noticing for the first time how small she was, the knowledge that she was only a child stark in their minds.


End file.
